Beautiful
by Pikachu Hunter
Summary: Bulma wakes up after her first night with Vegeta only to find he has gone! What are her thoughts and feelings? She thinks he has left her!(Songfiction)Features 'Beautiful' by Bethany Dillon.


Beautiful  
By Pikachu Hunter  
  
[Songfiction]  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z, or the song 'Beautiful.'  
  
----  
Song lyrics--[Blah blah blah]  
----  
  
Bulma, aged nineteen, woke with the sun in her eyes. Squinting, she sat up in her bed, and yawned, before noticing Vegeta had left some time in the night. "Oh," she stood up, and walked to the window. Why did he leave? Was he ashamed someone would find out? Sure, they hadn't known each other very well, but it had been their choice. They were so sure they could handle any outcome of it, despite their young ages. But why had Vegeta left?  
Bulma sighed, stepping away from the sunny window. Maybe he didn't really love her, but he'd said so [that he loved her] to her some time last night during a long embrace. It had sounded so genuine. But maybe it wasn't true. Maybe he only slept with her because he wanted to get what all guys did. He'd only wanted her body, she was sure. That made her feel worthless. But did it make her a whore?  
  
[I was so unique  
Now I feel skin deep]  
  
She tried to hold back the tears as she walked into the washroom, and began to brush her hair. She came across a bag of cosmetics, and had to squeeze her eyes shut tightly not to cry, thinking about how she'd rarely been seen without putting a lot of it on in the morning. Almost like an entire mask.  
  
[Count on the make-up  
To cover it all]  
  
Bulma sat back on her bed, curling up by the pillow and thinking about what had happened last night. He said he loved her! Well where was he now?! Gone, that's where. Not with her, nowhere close. And he hadn't woken her to tell where he'd disappeared to, either. He must have used her. There was no other way. And after only their first time together, too. He was after all, a warrior, and a prince. Back on his home planet, he'd probably already experienced concubines, and such. But she'd never been with a man before last night. Now she felt like some garbage, unwrapped and then thrown aside, the opener leaving with what was inside, not caring for the trash anymore.  
  
[Crying myself to sleep  
'Cause I can not keep their attention]  
  
She let the tears, slowly, fall from her eyes, and land on the soft blankets below her. The same blankets they'd made love under, which smelled of their mixed scents. The strong accent of Vegeta, and Bulma's sweet perfume. Together it made a wonderful breath of air, and it felt peaceful. But Bulma hit the covers with her balled up fist as she grew angry with her so-called 'soul mate.' "That bastard, he doesn't care at all! He just wanted to make sure he didn't feel deprived, and then went on his way like it was nothing!" She yelled.  
  
[I thought I could be strong  
But it's killing me]  
  
She sobbed into her pillow, and felt her chest rise and fall sharply with her unpaced breathing, and she cried silently until her eyes stang and were red and puffy. She shivered, despite the warm morning, and closed her eyes, looking at the floor below the bed. Vegeta had crossed that floor twice last night; once to take her to bed, and twice to leave her afterwards. "It didn't mean anything to him...but I poured out my heart to him last night! I thought there was something special there!"  
  
[Does someone hear my cries  
'Cause I'm dying for new life]  
  
She sat up, and rubbed her face dry. She thought Vegeta was going to be the one to dry her tears, not herself, after he'd left her in the morning. She thought he was going to be there for her...to hold her, and comfort. Bulma thought otherwise now. Now Vegeta was nothing but an image of the past. She'd have nothing to do with him, now. Not if he didn't really love her. She needed someone who cared.  
  
[I want to be beautiful  
Make you stand in awe  
Look inside my heart  
And be amazed  
I want to hear you say  
Who I am is quite enough  
Just want to be worthy of love  
Beautiful]  
  
Bulma stood up, and walked to the bureau. She should get on with the day, and just accept he wasn't really for her after all. She pulled open a drawer, and saw a dress that reminded her of Chi-Chi.  
Chi-Chi was happy with her husband, and all settled down, and now had a son. Goku was a Saiyan, too, just like Vegeta. Why was Vegeta so different form Goku? Goku loved Chi-Chi, but Vegeta probably couldn't care less for Bulma. Goku and Vegeta were complete opposites; the prince had left Bulma still looking for love, where Goku had stayed at Chi-Chi's side through thick and thin, holding her hand gently and telling her it would be okay. Bulma thought about how, when she was younger, she'd thought it would be her and Goku together. Maybe she'd be happier then. Chi-Chi was pretty, too. Maybe Bulma would have a better life, trading with Chi-Chi.  
  
[Sometimes I wish I was someone  
Other than me]  
  
Bulma thought herself an ugly duckling. No wonder Vegeta had left her. She was always trying to look better, but nothing she did with her hair or make-up would make her any prettier. Last night, Vegeta had told Bulma she was pretty. Now Bulma didn't believe him. But there was something, besides her appearance, that she felt wasn't right in her life. Was Vegeta the missing piece?  
  
[Fighting to make the mirror happy  
Hoping to find  
Whatever is missing  
Won't you hold me back, and show me]  
  
Bulma slipped a light blue T-shirt over her head, and pulled on a pair of faded jeans. She stared in the mirror. Everything she was wearing, and her hair, was blue. Just like her mood. She felt extremely depressed, having been let down after thinking her completely imperfect and terrible life had begun to mend, with Vegeta in and out of it like wildfire.  
  
[I want to be beautiful  
Make you stand in awe  
Look inside my heart  
And be amazed  
I want to hear you say  
Who I am is quite enough  
I want to be worthy of love  
Beautiful]  
  
Bulma walked down the stairs, and into the kitchen. Vegeta sat at the table, in front of an empty plate. Beside him was a plate full of food, and in the chair after the empty spot, Dr. Breifs sat with his newspaper folded over, and coffee stains already on his lab coat. Vegeta looked up from the cup of tea he sipped, and smiled, seeing Bulma. "I have a place saved for you, Bulma." He grinned. Bulma frowned back, not understanding. Hadn't he left her? For good? Yet here he was, offering for her to sit beside him during breakfast. Maybe...  
"Bulma? You look upset, what's wrong?" Vegeta stood up, ready to pull out Bulma's chair for her. She stood still in the entrance to the kitchen, trying to blink back more tears. The sight of him was almost unbearable. Especially when he himself looked so cheerful...almost...unnaturally cheerful. It wasn't often you saw Vegeta in such a good mood. Bulma sniffed, and turned her back to the room. "N-nothing's wrong...I'm okay..." she said quietly, folding her arms around herself and staring at the wall. Vegeta walked to her, and out his hand on her shoulder. "Bulma?"  
"Oh, just leave me alone. If you didn't really love me, why did you tell me last night?" Bulma said, her voice lowering as she broke into more tears. Vegeta wrapped his arms around her waist, and kissed her neck. "I don't know what you mean, Bulma. I value you above the universe, you're my everything. My angel. My Saiyan princess." He whispered in her ear as he caressed her.  
"You...what? But I thought..." Bulma cut herself off. Had she been mistaken?  
"I love you, Bulma," Vegeta gave his famous smirk, and hugged her closer.  
"You do?" Bulma let a small smile appear on her face.  
"There, a smile. You see? I know I don't let people know, and I'm not as open about it, but I love you. Now, come to breakfast." Vegeta whispered again. Bulma turned, facing him, and wrapped her arms around put her lips on his, kissing him softly. Tears still flowed from her eyes, and Vegeta's eyes widened in surprise and confusion, then closed slowly, as he moved into the kiss. He stopped her. "What was that?" He asked.  
"I love you, Vegeta. Don't let me go, please don't..." Bulma said, only millimeters from his face.  
"Never." Vegeta answered, playing with her hair before Bulma laughed, and kissed him again. "You're mine. And my heart belongs to you." He continued their affections, as Dr. Breifs put down his morning paper and scratched his head. "I didn't know you two were in love," he said.  
"Forever, Daddy, we'll be in love forever." Bulma smiled.  
  
[You make me beautiful  
You make me stand in awe  
You stepped inside my heart  
And I am amazed  
Now I hear you say  
Who I am is quite enough  
You make me worthy of love  
Beautiful  
You make me worthy of love  
Beautiful]  
  
-------------------------------------  
Okay. I think it was a little corny at the end, but I didn't know how else to end it! I hope you liked it...  
  
Special credit to Bethany Dillon, who composed and performed the song 'Beautiful.' I apologize if I messed up the lyrics around the part where my fiction reads 'hoping to find whatever is missing' because I took the lyrics off the top of my head after listening to the song on the radio for a few months. It may be a little...off.  
  
Kai 


End file.
